Pet leashes, such as for dogs, share a common function—to keep a dog safe and under control in outdoor and public places. However, each pet is different, and temperament and training needs often determine which type of leash system is best for each pet.
In order to accommodate the varying sizes, temperaments or behaviors of pets, leashes have been designed having fixed lengths, variable lengths, or in combination. The length of the leash is one important aspect of the leash. Leashes that are too long do not provide sufficient control of the pet which can result in undesirable accidents, whereas leashes that are too short can be uncomfortable for both the pet and the user.
The standard leash generally has a fixed length and a fixed loop at one end to serve as a handle. The fixed length of the standard leash can often result in a leash which is loose, not taut, between the end attached to the dog and the opposite end held by the user, attached to fixed objects, such as trees or poles, or attached to other moveable objects. Similarly, the fixed loop can make it difficult to attach to fixed or moveable objects of varying shapes or sizes resulting in a loose leash or loose attachment. The loose leash or attachment can cause the standard leash to fall to the ground when attached to fixed objects, which may allow the dog to urinate on the standard leash. Further, the standard leash can be susceptible to getting tangled around the dog, the user or the fixed or moveable object. Another disadvantage of the standard leash is that when attached to fixed or moveable objects the standard leash generally must be tied in a knot which can contribute to the breakdown of the leash or make it more difficult to attach or untie.
Retractable leashes can be convenient for both the pet and the user. However, while the retractable leash allows for variable lengths, it can only provide limited control. Specifically, it is difficult to keep larger or particularly energetic or stronger pets under control. Retractable leashes can also allow the pet to accelerate to a significant speed before being stopped suddenly, which can present the possibility of injury to both the pet and the user. Furthermore, retractable leashes can be difficult to attach to fixed or moveable objects or may not be able to attach to fixed or movable objects, such as user, altogether.
Additionally, both standard and retractable leashes can be difficult to hold and can cause finger and hand fatigue for users of larger or particularly energetic or stronger pets or those that walk their pet for a prolonged period of time. For example, standard leashes often include the fixed loop that serves as a handle, which can cut into or burn the user's hand when the pet pulls. Retractable leashes often include relatively large and bulky handles in order to house retractable components. Accordingly, the user that utilizes standard and/or retractable leashes can have difficulty keeping the leashes in their hand depending on the activity or behavior of the pet. Furthermore, larger or particularly energetic or stronger pets can be difficult to control during leash-constrained activities in that the pet may run in front of, behind, or side to side the user, and often with great force in an effort to break free of the leash. This action by the pet, in addition to the handle design, can be challenging both to the user and to the pet. Specifically, the user may have difficulty holding onto the fixed loop or handle of standard and/or retractable leashes or simply grow weary in doing so.
As a result, standard and/or retractable leashes do not adequately account for the varying temperaments and behaviors of pets, or the varying lifestyle of their owners or users. More specifically, standard and/or retractable leashes can limit or inhibit the ability of the user to make adjustments during diverse leash-constrained activities depending on the behavior of the pet.